


Fix Me, Save Me

by dragonattack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Harmony - Freeform, Highschool AU, Hurt, Modern AU, Oneshot, Unrequited Love, dramione - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonattack/pseuds/dragonattack
Summary: Harry Potter mencintai Hermione Granger dengan seluruh hatinya. Bahkan, dia rela untuk melepaskan Hermione untuk siswa baru yang baru pindah dari Wiltshire, Draco Malfoy. Sebelum mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih pun, Harry merelakan perasaannya dengan cara membiarkan Hermione bercerita tentang orang yang gadis jenius itu sukai.Pengorbanan Harry terhadap Hermione sungguh besar hingga pada akhirnya, Harry benar-benar ada di samping Hermione untuk membantunya keluar dari jeratan masalah yang menimpa satu-satunya gadis yang sangat cia cintai. Namun, apakah seluruh pengorbanan Harry akan berbuah manis? Apakah semua sikapnya selama ini terhadap gadis tersebut berhasil membuat Hermione sadar bahwa Harry-lah yang selalu ada di sana? Mampukah Harry menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar Hermione inginkan dan butuhkan?





	Fix Me, Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hai... aku pernah upload ini sebelumnya di Wattpad. Mungkin ada yang pernah baca juga di Wattpad? Hehe. Karena sekarang aku lebih sering main-main di AO3 hehe. Aku jadi pengen re-upload di sini. Enjoy!

_"Jika kau memang mencintai seseorang lebih dari apapun, pertahankan dia. Tak peduli apakah dia merasakannya atau tidak, yang penting kau selalu ada untuknya saat dia membutuhkanmu."_

_======  
_

Hermione Granger adalah seorang gadis yang benar-benar menjadi idaman setiap pria yang menatapnya. Hanya dengan tatapan sekilas, kau sudah bisa menilai kalau gadis berusia delapan belas tahun itu memang cantik. Rambutnya cokelat panjang bergelombang sebahu, matanya cokelat seperti _hazelnut_ , senyumannya sangat manis, dan tubuhnya juga proporsional.

Jika kau sudah mengenalnya lebih dekat, kau akan takjub dengan kepribadiannya. Dia memang cantik, tetapi dia tidak pernah menyadari hal tersebut. Itulah yang membuat Hermione menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat sederhana dan tidak sombong dalam hal kecantikan. Hal itu juga yang membuat kecantikannya menjadi elegan karena dia tidak suka hal yang macam-macam. Seperti _make up_ yang malah membuatnya tampak seperti badut atau gaun-gaun malam minimalis yang mengekspos hampir sembilan puluh persen tubuhnya. Tidak, Hermione tidak suka hal-hal yang seperti itu.

Itulah mengapa Harry Potter, sahabat dekat Hermione, sangatlah menyukai atau bahkan mencintai gadis tersebut. Harry sudah bersahabat dengan Hermione sejak mereka duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak. Hermione saat itu tidak bisa menemukan teman lain selain Harry karena teman yang lain meninggalkannya. Anak-anak lain meninggalkan Hermione dikarenakan mereka malas dengan Hermione yang selalu bersikap sok tahu dan sok pintar. Ya, Hermione memang benar-benar terlahir pintar. Dia memiliki _photographic memory_ sehingga dia bisa dengan mudah mengingat suatu hal walaupun hanya dengan sekali lihat, baca, atau dengar.

Selama masa kecil Harry dan Hermione, mereka selalu bermain bersama. Menghabiskan masa kecil mereka bersama. Walaupun rumah mereka tidaklah terlalu dekat, tetapi, mereka selalu bersama dalam berbagai hal. Seperti merayakan Natal, Paskah, atau hanya sekedar mengerjakan tugas bahkan sampai bermain di taman.

Persahabatan mereka tumbuh sampai mereka memasuki sekolah pendidikan dasar. Di sanalah mereka bertemu dengan sahabat mereka yang lainnya Ron Weasley. Harry dan Hermione bersedia berteman dengan Ron karena mereka kasihan melihat anak berambut merah terang tersebut tidak memiliki teman. Hermione tahu rasanya tidak memiliki teman dan dijauhi oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ya, Ron dijauhi oleh orang lain karena status sosialnya yang menurut orang lain tidak setara dengan mereka. Ron bukanlah anak menteri, selebriti, atau kaum kelas atas di Inggris. Ron memang sedikit beruntung karena bisa masuk ke sekolah yang cukup bergengsi di Inggris karena sedikit bantuan oleh guru di sana. Itulah mengapa teman-teman Ron rata-rata adalah orang-orang dari kelas atas atau kaum borjuis atau para penganut hedonistik.

Mereka bertiga selalu melakukan hal-hal aneh dan menyenangkan bersama. Mereka seperti paket komplit. Hermione sebagai otak dari Trio mereka, karena dia yang paling cerdas. Harry sebagai pemimpin mereka secara tidak resmi. Karena Harry-lah yang paling memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan dan tidak kenal rasa takut. Sedangkan Ron sebagai orang yang mengimbangi semuanya. Dia bisa mencairkan suasana ketika suasana tersebut berjalan terlalu serius. Ya, mereka benar-benar komplit dan orang lain akan melihat mereka seperti persahabatan yang amat sangat sempurna.

Pershabatan mereka berlanjut sampai masuk ke jenjang pendidikan menengah. Segalanya terlihat begitu indah dan berjalan dengan sebagaimana semestinya. Hanya saja ketika menempuh SMA mereka mulai bertemu dengan masa-masa yang sulit. Harry yang krisis rasa percaya diri karena merasa kurang tampan, Hermione yang krisis karena dia menyukai seseorang tetapi takut ditolak jika menyatakannya, dan Ron krisis untuk mendapatkan tambatan hati karena dia merasa semua gadis menjauhinya ketika dia mendekatinya.

Ya, mereka sudah semakin dewasa sehingga mereka sudah semakin memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Begitu juga dengan Harry. Semakin dia tumbuh dewasa bersama Hermione, semakin besar perasaan yang dia simpan di dalam dada. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan dia menyimpan perasaan ini terhadap Hermione. Tetapi, jelas saja setiap dia melihat Hermione, ada hal-hal yang menggelikan terjadi di dalam tubuhnya. Seperti tubuhnya merasa hangat tak karuan sampai dia tersenyum bodoh saat Hermione tersenyum kepadanya. Padahal, senyuman Hermione hanyalah senyuman biasa yang diberikan oleh sahabat kepada sahabatnya yang lainnya.

Sungguh Harry yang malang.

Saat Hermione bercerita kepada Harry tentang ketertarikannya kepada salah satu senior mereka di SMA yang memang sangat populer dan juga terkenal akan ketampanannya, Cedric Diggory, Harry hanya bisa tersenyum pahit dan mendukungnya, walaupun hal tersebut sangat sakit untuk dia lakukan. Ron paham akan perasaan Harry. Hanya Ron-lah orang yang bisa Harry percaya dan Ron-lah yang menjadi tempat Harry mengadu. Dia menceritakannya semua dari awal dan Ron pun sedikit prihatin melihat keadaan Harry. Ditambah lagi, gudang curhat Hermione adalah Harry. Terutama jika sudah menyangkut Cedric. Ron hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah melihat Harry yang bersusah payah untuk menahan rasa perihnya mendengar celotehan Hermione tentang laki-laki lain yang berhasil mencuri hatinya.

"Aku hanya bisa berdoa untukmu agar kesabaranmu membuahkan hasil, _mate_ ," hibur Ron saat Hermione selesai berceloteh tentang Cedric dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang karena masih ada les Matematika. Harry yang terduduk lesu di meja belajarnya hanya tersenyum kecut dan bertopang dagu pada meja belajarnya. Ron yang duduk di tempat tidurnya hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah melihat sahabatnya yang sudah sangat sabar menghadapi Hermione setiap hari.

Dua bulan setelah celotehan Hermione di kamar Harry tentang Cedric, ada seorang siswa baru pindahan dari Wiltshire – ya, mereka bersekolah di London. Siswa tersebut satu angkatan dengan Harry, Hermione, dan Ron. Besar kemungkinan siswa tersebut akan memiliki beberapa kelas yang sama dengan mereka bertiga. Saat siswa baru itu masuk ke dalam kelas Sejarah Dunia, Harry yakin hampir semua gadis di dalam kelas menganga melihat penampilan siswa baru di depan kelas mereka.

Rambutnya pirang platinum, bahkan mendekati putih. Matanya biru mendekati abu-abu dan ada kesan dingin di dalamnya. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti kau menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu di Kutub Utara dan senyumannya yang menggoda iman setiap wanita yang menatap senyuman tersebut. Postur tubuhnya atletis, seperti dia sudah melakukan olahraga sejak dia lahir. Serta badannya yang tinggi tegap, seperti dia sudah dilatih oleh pasukan khusus kerajaan. Sungguh lelaki ini berhasil mencuri pandang hampir semua gadis di kelasnya.

Termasuk Hermione.

Harry hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya dengan sabar saat melihat mata Hermione yang berbinar melihat lelaki di hadapannya saat ini. Siswa berkacamata bulat itu tidak tahu apakah Cedric masih ada di dalam pikiran gadis jenius itu atau tidak. Tentu saja jika dia akan bersaing dengan lelaki ini, dia akan kalah telak. Bersaing dengan Cedric Diggory saja dia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit, apalagi makhluk tampan nan seksi yang berdiri di depan kelas saat ini? Harry tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Hai, namaku Draco Malfoy. Kau bisa memanggilku Draco. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, nama belakangku Malfoy dan ya, tentu saja, ayahku adalah Lucius Malfoy dan ibuku adalah Narcissa Malfoy. Tentu saja kalian mengenal mereka, bukan?" Tanya Draco dengan tatapan jahil. Walaupun tatapan jahilnya berhasil menyihir hampir setiap kaum hawa di kelasnya, tetapi, Harry bisa melihat aura keangkuhan dan kesombongan dari lelaki ini. Mungkin itu juga yang dirasakan hampir semua laki-laki di kelasnya saat ini. Sedangkan kaum hawa melihatnya dengan penuh tatapan kagum.

Tetapi, saat mendengar fakta yang diberikan Draco, bahwa dia anak dari Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy, krisis rasa percaya diri karena Harry merasa bahwa dia kurang tampan semakin meningkat. Lucius Malfoy adalah seorang pengusaha kaya nomor wahid di Inggris. Bahkan, beliau sudah menginvestasikan puluhan juta poundsterling untuk perusahaannya di seluruh dunia. Bagaimana dengan Narcissa Malfoy? Wanita tersebut adalah seorang mantan model tahun 80-90an. Wajahnya – pada eranya – sering berada di layar kaca atau billboard atau majalah dan sekarang Narcissa lebih sering tampil di layar lebar untuk bermain peran. Pastilah Harry akan kalah telak dengan hal tersebut karena ayah Harry hanyalah seorang agen biasa di MI6 dan ibunya seorang politisi. Mmm... memang tidak banyak yang tahu tentang hal tersebut. Harry, kau memang sungguh butuh rasa percaya diri yang lebih.

Akhrinya, setelah perkenalan bodoh tersebut, Draco duduk tepat di samping kiri Harry. Well, samping kiri Harry memang kosong. Tetapi, yang berada di depan Draco adalah Hermione. Harry hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah saat melihat Draco memilih untuk duduk di samping kiri Harry.

"Hai, aku Draco." Harry bisa mencuri dengar percakapan antara Hermione dan Draco karena jarak mereka sangat dekat. Hermione juga terlihat seperti antara _"Aku ingin mendengarkan pelajaran"_ dan _"Hai, aku Hermione."_ Yeah, mereka akhirnya pun bercakap-cakap secara bisik-bisik. Lagipula, guru mereka juga hanya memutarkan film tentang abad Renaissance.

Saat jam istirahat, Hermione, Harry, dan Ron langsung menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah keroncongan. Harry dan Ron langsung memesan beberapa makanan sedangkan Hermione mencarikan tempat duduk untuk mereka. Harry secara sukarela memesankan makanan untuk Hermione padahal Hermione sudah mengatakan bahwa dia akan memesan sendiri saja. Tetapi, Harry tidak mau menjadi sahabat yang tidak tahu diri sehingga dia dengan keras kepala tetap memesankan makanan untuk Hermione. Gadis jenius itu tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih kepada Harry setelahnya. Hal tersebut berhasil membuat Harry seperti terbang ke langit ketujuh.

Ketiga sahabat itupun mulai memakan makan siang mereka dengan penuh obrolan ringan yang sering mereka bicarakan. Seperti keikutsertaan Harry dan Ron dalam pertandingan basket yang akan datang atau Hermione yang masuk ke dalam tim debat sekolah dan akan dikirim ke Amerika untuk lomba di sana semester depan. Tetapi semuanya berubah ketika Draco Malfoy memutuskan untuk bergabung ke dalam meja mereka.

Ya, saudara-saudara, Draco Malfoy.

Siswa baru.

Anak pengusaha dan model.

Siswa baru yang selama kelas Sejarah Dunia selalu mengobrol dengan Hermione.

Harry pun berusaha tabah kembali.

"Hai, kalian tidak masalah, kan, jika aku bergabung dengan kalian?" Tanya Draco sambil meletakkan nampannya di samping nampan Hermione dan langsung duduk begitu saja di samping gadis tersebut. Hermione hanya tersenyum senang dan Harry bersumpah dia bisa melihat kedua mata hazel Hermione berbinar. Ron memutar kedua bola matanya dan menyantap _pepperoni pizza_ -nya sedangkan Harry hanya bisa memainkan spaghetti-nya dengan garpu plastiknya.

"Well, kau sudah terlanjur duduk di samping Hermione, kami tidak punya pilihan lain, kan? Kami juga tidak ingin dicap sebagai murid yang sok keren dan tidak menerima orang lain di meja kami," jawab Ron. Walaupun perkataannya tidak menyakitkan, nada bicaranyalah yang cukup menyakitkan. Tetapi, hal tersebut tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Draco dan dia malah terkekeh mendengar jawaban Ron.

Sisa waktu makan siang pun mereka habiskan untuk saling mengobrol satu sama lain. Selama mengobrol, Harry berpikir bahwa Draco tidaklah begitu buruk. Hanya saja, Ron masih bersikap dingin dan tak acuh kepada Draco. Entah apa salah Draco kepada Ron, tetapi, Harry tidak perlu memusingkannya terlalu jauh. Sesuatu yang Harry pusingkan adalah selama perbincangan tersebut berlangsung, Draco tidak henti-hentinya menggoda Hermione tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menjurus. Tentu saja Hermione hanya menjawabnya dengan cerdas atau terkadang sampai malu-malu. Harry hanya bisa menghela napas tabah dan Ron menatap Harry dengan tatapan, "Kau harus kuat, kawan. Suatu saat kau bisa memenangkan hatinya."

Tetapi, arti tatapan Ron saat makan siang itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Tiga minggu atau mendekati satu bulan setelah pindahnya Draco Malfoy ke sekolah mereka, Harry malah memergoki Hermione sedang dilumat habis bibirnya oleh Draco Malfoy di perpustakaan. Saat itu Harry memang sedang mencari Hermione karena gadis tersebut sudah janji untuk pulang dengannya. Hermione meminta bantuan Harry untuk menemaninya membeli hadiah untuk ayahnya yang akan berulang tahun minggu depan. Padahal, Harry akan ada latihan basket beberapa jam lagi. Demi Hermione, Harry pun rela membolos latihan basket dan akhirnya mengiyakan keinginan Hermione.

Harry sudah menunggu Hermione di halte bus dekat sekolah hampir satu setengah jam. Tetapi, gadis yang memiliki rambut bergelombang itu tidaklah muncul juga. Harry tahu biasanya pada hari Kamis seperti ini, Hermione menjadi mentor untuk adik-adik kelasnya di perpustakaan. Harry pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, melihat apakah Hermione sudah selesai atau belum. Tetapi, kenyataan memang tidak pernah seindah dengan impian. Harry malah menyaksikan Hermione sedang bercumbu dengan hebatnya di salah satu rak buku bersama Draco.

Detik itu juga, Harry tidak bisa bergerak. Kakinya terasa seperti dipaku dengan sangat kuat di atas lantai. Matanya tidak bisa berkedip, seperti ada selotip yang membuatnya tetap terbuka di kelopak matanya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat seperti sedang dijepit dengan jepit jemuran sehingga dia tidak bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak, seperti kau membutuhkan alat kejut jantung.

"Harry?" suara entah dari mana asalnya pun mengejutkannya. Tidak, suara tersebut tidak datang dari Draco apalagi Hermione. Tetapi, seorang gadis lain yang berdiri dengan hanya jarak beberapa meter darinya. Karena suara tersebut, aktivitas yang dilakukan Draco dan Hermione-pun berhenti dengan terpaksa karena mereka terkejut. Harry pun juga ikut terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

Harry bisa melihat sosok Ginny Weasley, adik Ron yang juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kakaknya, sedang berdiri beberapa meter di samping kanan Harry. Gadis manis tersebut menatap Harry dengan heran sedangkan tangannya terlihat keberatan membawa buku-buku yang cukup tebal. Harry menatap Ginny dengan kedua mata hijau zamrudnya dengan tatapan kaget dan malu secara bersamaan. Hal tersebut malah membuat Ginny semakin penasaran.

"Harry?" saat ini bukanlah suara Ginny yang terdengar. Tetapi, suara Hermione. Harry semakin terkejut dan dia merasa jantungnya sudah melompat sampai galaksi Andromeda tetapi tubuhnya masih berada di galaksi Bimasakti, dan nyawanya mungkin sudah sampai Asgard. Entah mengapa dia berpikir tentang Asgard, _he's not a fucking Thor!_

"H-H-H-Hermione," ucapan Harry gugup bukan kepalang. Entah mengapa dia malah menjadi sangat gugup seperti dia baru saja memenangkan lotre seratus ribu pounds.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Harry?" kali ini Ginny yang bersuara. Rupanya, adik Ron tersebut sudah mendekati Harry dan kini sudah berdiri tepat di samping Harry. Tetapi, ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapan Harry – dan tentu saja kali ini menjadi di hadapannya juga – Ginny juga merasa terkejut melihatnya.

Seragam Hermione sedikit berantakan, begitu juga dengan seragam Draco. Napas mereka terengah-engah, seperti mereka baru saja mengikuti olimpiade atletik di Gurun Sahara karena keringat mereka mengucur dengan derasnya dari pelipis mereka. Bibir mereka berdua membengkak seperti ada lebah yang menyuntikkan sengatnya di bibir mereka. Serta ekspresi terkejut dan malu seperti mereka tertangkap basah mencuri celana dalam tetangga mereka. Sungguh pemandangan yang memang sedikit mengejutkan.

Tetapi yang paling mengejutkan bagi Harry adalah bahwa Draco menggandeng tangan Hermione dan gadis jenius itu sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan Draco tersebut. Saat itulah jantung Harry serasa dihujani jutaan jarum kecil-kecil yang menusuk-nusuk jantungmu tanpa henti. Rasa perihnya tak terkira dan saat kau berusaha menghilangkannya, hal tersebut terus-menerus berdatangan. Namun, Harry hanya bisa terdiam. Walaupun seluruh organ tubuhnya berteriak bagaikan majas hiperbola, tubuh luarnya terlihat sangat tenang. Ya, wajah Harry memang terlihat terkejut, tetapi, dia langsung bisa merubahnya dan hanya dengan satu deheman, dia sudah berekspresi seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku kira kau tidak jadi membeli kado untuk ayahmu." Harry berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berbicara tanpa nada bergetar. Tatapan bersalah tergambar jelas di mata cokelat Hermione. Gadis itu tahu kalau dia sudah melakukan kesalahan. Draco juga merasa bersalah karena, dialah yang memaksa Hermione untuk tinggal lebih lama di perpustakaan.

"Aku sudah menunggu kau di halte selama satu setengah jam setelah bel berbunyi. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu, aku akan latihan basket saja. Aku ada pertandingan tiga hari lagi," kata Harry sambil memberikan cengiran terbaiknya. Ginny hanya terdiam dan terpaku menyaksikan adegan yang jauh lebih hebat dari drama-drama yang dia tonton di televisi ataupun di internet. Dia sungguh kasihan melihat Harry yang rupanya nyaris merelakan waktu latihannya hanya untuk Hermione. Ginny tahu kalau Harry tidak berbohong akan pertandingan tersebut karena Ron juga saat ini sedang berada di gelanggang olahraga untuk latihan.

Setelah itu, Harry pun berpamitan kepada Hermione, Draco, dan Ginny untuk menuju gelanggang secepatnya karena dia nyaris terlambat. Ginny sedikit kasihan melihat Harry yang seperti itu. Walaupun Ginny tidak terlalu dekat dengan Harry, tetapi, Ginny tahu bahwa Harry memiliki sesuatu untuk Hermione. Hal tersebut sangat terlihat jelas, bahkan untuk anak kecil yang sama sekali tidak mengenal cinta, akan tahu kalau Harry benar-benar jatuh cinta setengah mati kepada Hermione.

Mungkin kau akan mengira beberapa hari setelah kejadian yang sangat canggung di perpustakaan itu terjadi, Harry akan bersikap aneh dan canggung terhadap Hermione dan Draco. Tetapi tidak. Justru, Harry berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan tidak terlihat seperti seorang remaja patah hati yang memutar lagu _The Man Who Can't Be Moved_ milik The Script ratusan kali. Harry hanya mendengarkan lagu tersebut sampai dia tertidur, kok.

Harry berusaha untuk tetap menganggap Hermione sebagai orang yang sama dan tertawa serta bercanda seperti biasanya. Harry juga berusaha sekuat tenaga dan sekuat hatinya untuk menerima bahwa Hermione dan Draco sudah resmi berpacaran dua hari setelah kejadian tersebut, satu hari sebelum Harry bertanding basket. Sunggu gangguan yang luar biasa hebat bagi Harry. Ditambah, Harry diutus sebagai kapten tim untuk pertandingan kali ini karena kapten tim yang sesungguhnya, Oliver Wood, harus absen dari pertandingan kali ini karena ayahnya meninggal, tepat dua hari sebelum pertandingan.

***

Tahun senior pun akhirnya tiba, Hermione dan Draco pun masih langgeng sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mereka bahkan menjadi pasangan yang paling diidamkan versi majalah sekolah. Harry pun masih setia menjadi seorang jomblo karena rasa patah hatinya begitu besar terhadap Hermione.

Mungkin, sebelum dia duduk di bangku senior, dia masih memiliki basket sebagai sarana untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari perasaan sakitnya kepada gadis jenius tersebut. Tetapi, setelah berada di tahun senior, peraturan sekolah menyatakan bahwa siswa tahun senior tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti kegiatan apapun kecuali jam tambahan untuk belajar. Itulah mengapa Harry sudah tidak sibuk dengan basket lagi dan dia hanya menjadi siswa biasa sekarang.

Selama menjadi siswa paling tua di sekolah, Harry pun masih bertingkah seperti biasa. Hanya saja, _tingkah biasa_ Harry sungguh membuat Ron khawatir. Ron malah melihat sosok Harry sebagai sebutir telur. Dia terlihat kuat dari luar, tetapi, struktur dalamnya sungguhlah lembek dan beresiko tinggi untuk hancur. Ron tidak ingin ada orang seperti Hermione lagi yang membanting Harry sehingga dia hancur lebur.

Kemudian keadaan semakin memburuk dengan adanya Prom Night untuk pesta kelulusan mereka yang akan diadakan dua bulan lagi. Harry lemas tak berdaya ketika melihat pengumuman untuk Prom Night sudah dipasang di setiap sudut sekolah bahkan ada seorang panitia prom yang membagikan selebaran kepada dirinya langsung. Dia tahu bahwa Hermione akan menjadi pasangan Draco. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia akan datang menghadiri acara tersebut atau tidak. Dia merasa hal tersebut sangatlah tidak penting dan hanya menghabiskan uangmu saja.

Yah, pemikiran seorang jomblo memang selalu negatif jika menyinggung masalah Prom Night.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Harry?" Tanya Ron setelah membaca selebaran Prom Night yang dibagikan oleh anak-anak panitia prom. Harry hanya menghela napas panjang dan lebih memilih duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Dia membaca lagi selebaran tersebut dan meremas-remasnya sampai membentuk bola kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang terletak beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya begitu," kata Harry sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi taman tersebut. Ron hanya menatap Harry dengan khawatir.

"Kau sudah ada gambaran akan mengajak siapa di prom nanti?" Tanya Ron lagi. Harry mengusapkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya dan menghela napas yang sangat panjang, seperti beban di tubuhnya sangatlah berat.

"Aku saja tidak berpikir untuk datang, Ron," jawab Harry sekenanya. Jawaban tersebut sukses membuat Ron berceloteh tentang arti pentingnya datang ke pesta tersebut. Apalagi mereka tergolong sebagai siswa yang populer karena keaktifannya dalam tim basket. Ron juga berceloteh tentang Raja dan Ratu Prom yang pasti akan dipilih dari pasangan paling serasi.

"Seperti kau sudah ada pasangan saja, Ron," gerutu Harry yang tidak sabar dengan omongan Ron yang bertele-tele tentang Prom. Mendengar hal tersebut, Ron langsung memukul kepala bagian belakang Harry dan memelototinya. Harry hanya menaikkan satu alisnya dan terkekeh kecil.

"Tentu saja aku punya, bodoh. Aku tidak selamanya stuck dengan satu wanita." Ron menjawabnya dengan tajam. Harry langsung diam dan tidak berkutik mendengar perkataan Ron. Kekehannya langsung berubah menjadi wajah yang sendu. Ibaratnya seperti panas yang luar biasa di siang bolong kemudian datang angin mendung yang siap menumpahkan hujan ke bumi dengan petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

"Maafkan aku, Harry. Aku tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu," sesal Ron saat melihat ekspresi Harry yang berubah sendu tersebut. Harry hanya mengibaskan tangannya bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan tidak merasa sakit hati dengan ucapan Ron. Walaupun dia tidak merasa sakit hati, tetap saja hal tersebut masuk ke logika Harry. Dia langsung memikirkan matang-matang, apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

Akhirnya, saat prom diselenggarakan, Harry memutuskan untuk datang ke pesta tersebut bersama Cho Chang. Seorang gadis Asia yang menjadi partnernya di pelajaran Biologi. Cho merupakan gadis yang sangat baik dan selalu terlihat bahagia. Harry sangat nyaman untuk berbincang dengannya walaupun dia sedikit panas melihat Hermione dan Draco yang menjadi sorotan utama selama prom berlangsung.

Selama prom, Harry hanya menghabiskan waktunya curhat kepada Cho. Dia tahu kalau dia tidaklah dekat dengan Cho. Tetapi setidaknya, dia bisa menumpahkan semua beban di hatinya kepada seorang gadis yang kata orang memiliki sifat sensitif. Cho pun dengan tabah mendengarkan semua curahan hati Harry dan sesekali memberikan saran yang juga didengarkan Harry.

Harry merasa bersalah malah membuat Cho sebagai tempat curhat tentang Hermione di malam prom yang seharusnya spesial untuknya. Remaja dengan mata hijau zamrud tersebut pun akhirnya meminta maaf kepada Cho karena sudah memanfaatkannya seperti itu. Untunglah gadis Asia tersebut sangatlah pengertian dengan keadaan Harry dan akhirnya, gadis tersebut pun malah mengajak Harry berdansa.

Saat akhir acara, kau pasti bisa membayangkan siapa yang menjadi _Prom King and Queen_. Ya, tentu saja pasangan yang paling serasi di seluruh antero sekolah, Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger. Bahkan Hermione sudah tidak dicap nerd lagi oleh anak-anak di sekolah setelah dia memacari Draco. Di sisi lain, Harry merasa senang bahwa akhirnya Hermione bisa menjadi sorotan di sekolah. Tetapi, di sisi lain, Harry ingin menjadi orang yang mendampinginya saat Hermione menjadi sorotan utama tersebut.

Sungguh Harry yang malang.

***

Setelah lulus SMA, pastilah kau ingin kuliah, kan? Itulah yang dirasakan Harry. Dia sudah berkonsultasi kesana-kemari dan akhirnya dia mendaftar untuk sebuah perguruan tinggi yang menurutnya mustahil untuk ditembus.

University of Oxford.

Ya, dengan segala tekad yang dia kumpulkan, dia mendaftar sebagai calon mahasiswa di universitas paling bergengsi di dunia itu. Namun, dia tidak berharap banyak untuk diterima di universitas tersebut. Jika dia tidak diterima, dia ingin langsung mendaftar di camp pelatihan MI6. Walaupun ayahnya sama sekali tidak mengizinkannya langsung mendaftar MI6 tanpa bekal perguruan tinggi.

Harry juga tahu bahwa Hermione juga mendaftar di Oxford. Dia mendaftar di Oxford bukan karena dia ikut-ikutan Hermione. Tetapi, kebetulan saja saat dia sudah mengirim berkas-berkasnya, di hari yang sama, Hermione juga mengatakan bahwa dia mendaftar di Oxford juga. Untung saja jurusan yang mereka pilih berbeda. Harry lebih tertarik di bidang teknik sedangkan Hermione ingin meneruskan orang tuanya yang menjadi dokter.

Saat hari pengumuman, Harry girang bukan kepalang bahwa dia diterima sebagai mahasiswa di Oxford di jurusan yang memang benar-benar dia minati. Teknik Kimia. Sedangkan Hermione diterima di jurusan Kedokteran. Entah kedokteran yang mana karena judulnya sangat panjang dan Harry sulit untuk mengingatnya. Bagaimana dengan Ron? Well, dia mendapatkan beasiswa di salah satu universitas di Manchester dalam bidang keolahragaan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Draco? Dia memutuskan untuk mengambil sekolah bisnis di Amerika Serikat.

Ya, Amerika Serikat.

Saat Hermione mengatakan bahwa Draco pergi ke benua yang lain hanya untuk mengenyam pendidikan, Harry hanya mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Gadis tersebut mengatakan bagaimana caranya untuk tetap langgeng jika pasangan mereka yang lainnya berada di belahan dunia yang lainnya. Harry juga bisa melihat bagaimana rasa depresi Hermione saat gadis tersebut takut akan kehilangan Draco yang berada di Amerika sana. Harry hanya menghela napas panjang. "Aku sudah mengalaminya, Hermione. Kehilanganmu sejak aku melihatmu bercumbu dengan Draco di perpustakaan," batin Harry.


End file.
